Nevermore
by Misari
Summary: Todo termina con uno de los cuentos de la tía Eto. (Regalo para pajarito y Cacchan)


**A** dmito que esto tiene influencia del mismo Poe. Also, es un regalo para pajarito y Cacchan. Just because (y porque las extraño un montonaso y hace siglos que no nada). Y eh, es mi primer intento de mystery, so, sean lindos y dejen muchos chocolates.

 **R** enuncia: Todo de Ishida Sui. _Peace_.

* * *

 **Nevermore**

* * *

 _I see. And I am insane for seeing it._

* * *

Todo empieza con la tía Eto y sus historias de monstruos y peligros que asechan en la noche.

 **.**

Ken adora las historias macabras de la tía Eto. Están llenas de seres oscuros que la luz del día no toca, de cuervos carroñeros que se alimentan de cadáveres jóvenes y locos que tuercen tanto cuellos como la realidad que pisan. Por eso cada vez que viene a casa a visitar a papá por algo de la editorial, va en su búsqueda. De puntitas sube las escaleras y espera atrás de la puerta del estudio de papá, agazapado contra ella, hasta que tarde o temprano la tía Eto se da cuenta que hay un niño travieso detrás y da por terminada la reunión. Ken ignora que la mayoría de las veces papá se ve asustado cuando la tía Eto lo agarra de los hombros y cierra, poco a poco, la puerta con un sonoro _click_. Un click que parece ahogar los sonidos del mundo.

Entonces bajan las escaleras y se sumergen en las entrañas de la gran biblioteca de papá, y se sientan justo en el medio, siempre en el suelo, rodeados por todos los flancos de pilas y pilas de libros: algunos más antiguos que la misma tía Eto. Hay, pequeño rey, le murmura a veces, qué nos dirían estos libros si pudieran hablarnos, ¿no crees? La tía Eto apaga las luces y Ken siempre chilla de la emoción contenida al ver las sombras del gran ventanal danzar sobre la alfombra árabe que tapa todo el suelo de madera y la tía Eto le regala una sonrisa deleitante, mostrando todos y cada uno de sus pulidos y blancos dientes -aunque mamá opina que las sonrisas de la tía Eto son aterrorizantes y tienen en el fondo de los dientes, al mostrar los caninos, un aire de locura, Ken no le hace caso. Una vez los actores se encuentran en el escenario, la iluminación se baja al mínimo y todos las utilidades están en su lugar, recién ahí, la función comienza.

Ken espera ansioso su historia.

(Jamás, _jamás_ , le pregunta a la tía Eto porqué siempre lleva un cuchillo de carnicero en el bolso, entre sus muy queridos libros).

 **.**

 _El cuervo alza las alas negras y con un chillido estridente prende el vuelo alrededor de los niños que juegan a la soga; nadie le presta más atención que una simple mirada y luego lo ignoran. Animal del infierno, les dijeron sus padres, es mejor no prestarles más que una mirada a esos bichos de mal agüero. Nadie, excepto un niño. Un niño de ojos grandes y mejillas carnosas, lo sigue con la mirada, vuelva, vuela, hasta que el cuervo se posa sobre el techo de una vieja casona abandonada, no muy lejos del patio de juegos. El niño siente los ojos del pájaro en los suyos, esos ojos rojos, brillantes, que atestiguan una dieta a base de carne roja, carne en descomposición, una dieta a base de la muerte misma que se arrastra entre los recovecos de todos los seres vivientes. El cuervo mira al niño, fijo, e inclina la cabeza, ligero. Abre el pico, y el niño contiene el aliento. Lo escucha, escucha al cuervo que le habla en un idioma infernal, antiguo, caído de algún acantilado olvidado, el cuervo le habla:_

— _Ven a jugar conmigo, niñito. (Vamos a hacer muchas travesuras juntos)._

 ** _._**

Ken come su desayuno entre gritos. Mamá y papá han estado discutiendo desde esa mañana; ellos creen que Ken no puede escucharlos, pero eso no es verdad. Ken los escucha. Frunce el ceño. Mamá ya no quiere que la tía Eto los siga visitando. «¡Esa mujer está loca! ¡Loca! ¿Te has dado cuenta cómo mira? ¿Cómo _te_ mira? ¿Cómo mira a nuestro Ken?». A papá tampoco le hace mucha gracia, pero es mi jefa en la editorial, cariño, y estamos apretados de dinero (como siempre), y se viene el Festival en el Instituto de Ken y no puedo pedirle que deje de venir por un capricho. Mamá se enfurece y los gritos toman un crescendo peligroso. A Ken le tiembla el labio, y la panza.

Aparta los cereales remojados en la leche. Parecen tripas flotando en jugos gástricos. Diuh. Ya no tiene apetito. En cambio tiene ganas de llorar. Muchas ganas de llorar. El labio le tiembla con más ímpetu. Se pone las manos sobre los oídos y se los tapa fuerte, apreta fuerte, fuerte, como la tía Eto le enseñó. También los ojos. Las lágrimas se exprimen como jugo de limón, y una se escapa por entre sus párpados. La siente deslizarse a través de su mejilla caliente. Recuerda, Ken, escucha su voz, si un asesino entra en la habitación… ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

—¡Escondernos en el ropero y taparnos los oídos y los ojos!

( _¡Muy bien!_ , le dice siempre, y le sonríe con esa sonrisa llena de dientes pulidos y blancos).

No puede entender qué tiene de malo la tía Eto.

 **.**

 _Al volver a casa el niño pregunta por la vieja casona abandonada cerca del patio de juegos. No le dice a nadie lo del cuervo. Ni de sus misteriosos ojos. Ni de sus palabras. ¿Lo creerán loco, si les cuenta que el cuervo le habló? El silencio que le sigue a la pregunta es sepulcral, como si todos de pronto hubieran perdido la lengua a manos de un asesino o estuvieran presenciando una escena de extremo terror. Nadie le responde por la casona, sólo le dejan en claro que se aleje de ella y que nunca, nunca más la nombre. En ningún lado. Mucho menos en casa._

 ** _._**

La tía Eto no aparece por la casa por mucho, mucho tiempo. Meses pasan desde su última visita y desde su última genial historia. Ken se pasa las tardes encerrado en la biblioteca, las luces apagadas, observando como las sombras se estiran y se achican, como se mueven de un lugar a otro por la alfombra árabe, como le susurran al oído canciones infernales y le murmuran todo tipo de misterios negros. A veces le parece escuchar voces, autenticas voces, apagadas y algo huecas, que salen del suelo mismo donde las sombras se retuercen en sus danzas eróticas. No le dice nada a papá y a mamá sobre las sombras. Son sus amigas, y a los amigos nunca se les traiciona.

Tampoco le dice una palabra a Hide cuando le pregunta una tarde de verano, en el patio del Instituto y sucios de helado de chocolate, porqué está tan raro. Le dice una mentirita. Que extraña a la tía Eto y sus cuentos de terror y que mamá y papá no la dejan ver. Hide hace una mueca de asco, arrugando la nariz, y Ken comprende en ese instante revelador, con ese pequeño gesto, que por mucho que quiera a Hide, su amigo jamás podrá comprender a sus otras amigas. Las sombras. Nope. Hide es demasiado hijo del sol para llegar a atrapar algo de la sabiduría que habita donde la luz no llega. Hide es un niño de verano que detesta los dedos del invierno, fríos, en su nuca, y aún más, las historias que la tía Eto cuenta.

Ken hace de las sombras su más preciado secreto.

 **.**

 _El niño se planta en el umbral de la casona una noche de viernes. Hace calor. Las cigarras cantan. Lleva ropas negras, por las dudas de que hubiera algún cuidador, y una pequeña linternita que se cuelga a la muñeca. Ha estado esperando suficiente tiempo a que el cuervo se aparezca en el techo, pero el condenado bicho aún sigue en las sombras. Quizá esté muerto. Así que el niño entra en la casona, traspasando las rejas oxidadas y contemplando su monstruosidad. Es bellisíma. De tres pisos, las ventanas tapiadas y la puerta clavada con mil clavos. Lo que en alguna otra vida fue un pestillo dorado reluciente ahora es un pobre amasijo de mugre y deformidades. El césped está podrido en algunas partes, carentes en otras, demasiado alto en otras tantas. En el piso yacen tejas rotas, partidas y las escaleritas de la entrada no se ven seguras. Al niño no le importa. Avanza, decidido a entrar, (decidido a encontrar al cuervo y salir a jugar con él). Sube un escalón, luego el otro, y cuando llega al tercero, la madera se queja. Cruje. Grita. (—¡Vete de aquí, niño estúpido! ¡Vete de esta casa maldita!). Avanza otro escalón más, y uno más, y cuando llega al sexto la madera vuelve a gritar. (—¡Vete de aquí, niño estúpido! ¡Vete de esta casa maldita!). Avanza. Las escaleras no hablan, se convence (los cuervos tampoco, le dice otra voz). Llega frente a la puerta de entrada, y despacio, despacio, el niño se inclina sobre la cerradura._

 _Las cigarras se callan. Un ojo aparece detrás de la cerradura._

 ** _._**

Ken se despierta de pronto. Abre los ojos entre sus sábanas de Mickey Mouse y se sienta sobre ellas. No hay viento golpeando la ventana, ni ramas. No hay ningún árbol cerca de su ventana. No es noche de luna, tampoco. Las sombras no están, hay plena oscuridad. No ve nada. ¿Por qué se despertó, entonces, si no-? Ahí. Un crujido. Ahí. No, es más un deslizar de pies. Slizzz. Slizzz. Como una serpiente arrastrándose. Toma aire. Baja de la cama y sale, despacio, hacia las escaleras. La casa es demasiado grande, de golpe, demasiado solitaria. El baño al final del pasillo. El estudio de papá a su derecha. El cuarto de huéspedes a la izquierda. Y las escaleras, justo frente a él. El cuarto de mamá y papá está abajo. (¿Por qué ellos no se despertaron con el ruido?). Apreta las manos contra su pecho. _Tiene_ que bajar. Tiene que descubrir qué fue es slizz-slizz. Tiene que despertar a mamá y a papá.

Baja los escalones de uno en uno. Pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo. La respiración tranquila, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Hace coincidir cada inhalación con el pie derecho, cada exhalación con el pie izquierdo. Cada cuatro escalones se para, escanea con los oídos, y sigue. No vuelve a escuchar el slizz-slizz. Llega al final, las manos apretadas contra el pecho tanto que duelen. Camina despacio hasta el cuarto de mamá y papá notando que la puerta doble de la biblioteca está entreabierta. Es raro, la puerta siempre se cierra durante las noches. Con llave. A papá no le gusta que quede abierta porque el gran ventanal, dice, es fácil de abrir. Cualquier lunático puede entrar por ahí. Mejor dejar cerrada con llave la puerta. Duermo más tranquilo, Ken, y tu madre también. No importa, se dice. Desliza los pies sobre el suelo y abre la puerta del cuatro de papá y mamá. Hay tanta oscuridad.

—¿Mamá? —llama en un susurro—. ¿Papá?

Ninguno le responde. Vuelve a llamar. «¿Mamá? ¿Papá?», resuena en la habitación. Se acerca hasta la cama. Vacía. Vuelve sobre sus pasos y sus ojos se quedan prendidos de la puerta de la biblioteca entreabierta. Esa boca inmensa, recta, que parece tragarse todo lo que está a su paso. Esa rendija oscura, como el fondo de un pozo profundo y siniestro. Esa herida abierta que grita, grita, grita, para que la vuelvan a cerrar. Está tentado a hacerlo. Cerrarla de un portazo, subir las escaleras hasta el estudio de papá, abrir el cuarto cajón de la izquierda del escritorio, buscar la llave y bajar para cerrarla. Se acerca un paso. Aún está a tiempo de retroceder. Otro paso tentativo. Aún hay tiempo. Otro paso más. Vuelve, Ken. Otro paso. Vuelve. Otro paso. Estira la mano y la herida se desangra. Ya es tarde aunque quiera retroceder.

La puerta doble se abre. Las sombras están ahí, bailando, jubilosas. Y no están solas.

 **.**

 _El cuervo se posa en el tejado y canta. Canta con su pico puntiagudo y su aullar chillón, a la diosa que le ofrece sacrificios. Canta porque está contento. Canta porque esa noche comerá sabroso, los restos jugosos y abiertos de un niñito estúpido que siguió su voz melosa -¡quién lo diría!- y no hizo caso de las advertencias de la casona. Molesta, la casona, que siempre le trae problemas revelando sus intenciones. Asustando innecesariamente a sus presas. Blasfemado maldiciones esto maldiciones aquello. Vieja bruja. Bah. Más los humanos son seres estúpidos, se deleita, y nunca hacen caso a las advertencias. Seres imbéciles y demasiado curiosos para su propio bien. El cuervo canta sobre el tejado, las alas extendidas, el cielo de verano estrellado. El cuervo canta y las cigarras se callan. La casona tiembla y algunas tejas caen al suelo._

 _Dentro alguien grita los pulmones afuera y otro se ríe a carcajadas._

 _Ah, su diosa, piensa el cuervo, y él también se ríe, entre el canto se ríe._

 ** _._**

Sangre. Sangre en la alfombra árabe, sangre creando un caudal natural, un lago enorme, sangre salpicando los estantes, sangre salpicando los libros que si pudieran hablar qué dirían, sangre escurriéndose por el gran ventanal, sangre deslizándose por las entrañas abiertas, por los ojos muertos, por los miembros desparramados, sangre manchando todo a tu paso, sangre por todas partes. Y el cuchillo de carnicero. El cuchillo de carnicero ensangrentado. Ese cuchillo que Ken siempre nota en el bolso, entre los libros de Poe y Lovecraft y los suyos propios, que ella escribe con su pluma especial, la de color bermellón. Ese cuchillo reluciente, filoso, que refleja el mundo. Ese cuchillo enorme por el que siente deseos de estirar la mano dentro del bolso y quiere tocar. Sacarlo y ver qué tan filoso es en realidad. Ese cuchillo… y mamá y papá. O lo que queda de ellos.

Slizz, slizz. No era una serpiente deslizándose por la escalera. Slizz, slizz. Era el cuchillo cortando carne.

—Oh, Ken, mi pequeño rey, eres tú. Vaya que si me asustaste.

 **.**

Todo termina con uno de los cuentos de la tía Eto.

 **.**

 _(Nunca volvieron a ver al niño. Ni su cadáver encontraron)._

 _..._

 _..._


End file.
